


I'm Yours (Forever & Always)

by xIAmAlsoAWe



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, I'm Yours, Songfic, The Script
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xIAmAlsoAWe/pseuds/xIAmAlsoAWe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn and Rachel oneshot. Cute, fluffy, one shot. ;D</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Yours (Forever & Always)

  
**"I'm Yours"**

**\- The Script**

_You touch these tired eyes of mine_  
And map my face out line by line  
And somehow growing old feels fine  
I listen close for I'm not smart  
You wrap your thoughts in works of art  
And they're hanging on the walls of my heart 

_I may not have the softest touch_  
I may not say the words as such  
And though I may not look like much 

_I'm yours_

_And though my edges may be rough_  
I never feel like I'm quite enough  
It may not seem like very much 

_But I'm yours_

_You healed these scars over time_  
Embraced my soul  
You loved my mind  
You're the only angel in my life 

_The day news came, my best friend died_  
My knees went weak and you saw me cry  
Say I'm still the soldier in your eyes 

_I may not have the softest touch_  
I may not say the words as such  
And though I may not look like much 

_I'm yours_

_And though my edges may be rough_  
I never feel like I'm quite enough  
It may not seem like very much 

_But I'm yours_

_I may not have the softest touch  
I may not say the words as such  
I know I don't fit in that much_

_But I'm yours_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finn watched as Rachel as she caressed his cheek. He saw her smile as she brushed his hair out of the way.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He whispered back.

They lie in each others arms until morning came.

At glee club, Rachel stood up to sing a song.

Finn watched as Rachel's voice filled the room, everyone quiet. He watched how she expressed her emotions through song, how simple she was when singing. 'This is a work of art.' He thought.

At Rachel's house, Finn watched Rachel as she combed her hair.

"What?" She asked.

"Hmm?"

"You're staring at me."

"You're just so beautiful." He said and she blushed.

"And you're incredibly handsome." Finn just smiled back.

He was insecure, as was his girlfriend. But Finn in particular was insecure about himself. He doubted everything he did, every move he made. He frowned upon his own appearance, he frowned at the way he talked or dance. The one thing he knew he could do well was sing and he would show her.

So the next day in glee club, Finn asked Mr. Shuester if he could sing.

The music started and everyone stayed quiet, ready to listen to what he had to say.

He sang 'I'm Yours' by The Script and when he finished, he looked over to Rachel and saw her smile.

It brightened up his day.

Later that day, when Finn and Rachel were at Breadstix, Rachel said, "You are the soldier in my eyes, Finn. You're mine and I'm yours. I love you."

Finn smiled and gave her a kiss.

"I love you too."

From that moment on, he knew that she was his the only angel in his eyes. He knew that she was his and he was hers. From that moment on, he loved her even more.


End file.
